A Valentine's Day to Remember
by OTH123
Summary: Nathan and Haley and their family celebrate Valentine's Day while spending the day surprising each other.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan woke up early, it was a special day February 14th. He had a big day planned for Haley his wife of 10 years. He had been planning this day full of surprises for a month now. Even though he loved his kids Jamie 9 years old, Lydia 5 years old, twins Jackson and Samuel that recently celebrated their 2nd birthday and the baby of the family Briley Ann who will one next week, he misses his special date nights with Haley. Earlier in the month he arranged for a special night at Haley and his favorite restaurant, it was a rare occasion for them to eat out without the kids. Nathan was thankful that he made the decision before Jamie was born to retire from the NBA to be a full time father. Haley loved teaching at the local elementary school but after Lydia was born decided to substitute so she could spend more time with their growing family. Early on in their marriage they discussed kids and wanted to have a large family. Nathan agreed to coach the local basketball team and had recently started coaching Jamie in little basketball. He loved the one on one time he got to spend with Jamie. Haley and him both tried their best to give each child one on one time with one of their parents each week. Haley and Lydia enjoyed going to mother and daughter time at the library.

Nathan knew that he was going to have to work fast if the 1st part of his surprise was going to work. He went down to the kitchen and worked quietly on Haley's favorite breakfast blueberry pancakes. He put them on a tray completed with a cup of hot chocolate and went to wake his wife up. She was waking up when he came in with the tray. She was shocked to find him already up, normally she was the 1st to get up. What are you doing up asked Haley. I wanted to surprise you with your favorite breakfast replied Nathan. Oh Thank You very much it looks delicious but where your breakfast is replied Haley. This is your breakfast I am going to get Jamie and Lydia up and ready for school, you get back in bed and enjoy your breakfast. Haley enjoyed her breakfast while Nathan got Jamie and Lydia ready for school. Across the hall she could hear Lydia talking about her Valentine's Day party, she was so excited Haley had helped her make her Valentine box earlier in the week. Last night they had went shopping for cupcakes. Nathan assured her that both him and Haley would be at school in time for the party. Lydia was so excited to wear the dress that Nathan had helped her pick out last week when they went to the mall.

Haley finished her breakfast just as Briley Ann started crying, she went across the hall to the nursery, changed her and took her down stairs for breakfast, Nathan had just poured a bowl of cereal for Jackson and Samuel. Since today was Lydia's party Haley had promised not to work. Haley's mom was coming to watch the twins and Briley. Haley was hoping to have an early lunch with Nathan before Lydia's party. Today was Becca's mom turn to drive the kids to school so Haley helped Nathan get their coats and backpacks on just before she blew the horn. Good bye Jamie and Lydia have a good day and we will see you soon.

So Haley what are your plans for today asked Nathan. My mom is coming in about an hour. I was hoping we could have lunch before we go to Lydia's party replied Haley. That sounds good replied Nathan. He thought that would be the perfect time for his second surprise of the day. Haley thought and I will surprise you.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley's mom arrived just as Haley put Briley down for a nap. Samuel and Jackson were eager to show granny the new toys. Jackson, Samuel you be good for your granny and we will be back soon. Nathan called her into the kitchen to make sure she was coming back tonight but had to make sure Haley did not hear.

They decided to go to the café for lunch, they had to stay close to the school so they would be here in time for the party. On the way to the café they made small talk both were secretly thinking about the news they wanted to share with each other at lunch. They were glad to find they had got ahead of the lunch crowd. When they arrived at the café Nathan requested a table at the back of the restaurant. Haley was shocked to discover that it had a table cloth and candle on it. Nathan hurried over and pulled her chair out for her. What is this for Haley asked, oh you know it is Valentine's Day and I just wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you Nathan replied and we hardly ever get the chance to go out by ourself. That is true Haley replied. The waitress soon arrived and took there orders.

While they waited Nathan knew now was the time. He pulled a box out of his pocket and sat it on the table. He got Haley by the hand and said "Haley you have given me so much, a home five adorable kids who mean so much to me" You make our house a home and I love you so much" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring around the ring were beautiful stones. A stone for Haley's birthday, Nathan's birthday, their anniversary, and one for each of the kids. Nathan took the ring out and put in on Haley's finger and she cried. Haley was touched that Nathan had picked something like this out. He was so good to her and was always spoiling her although she told him she wished he would not spend money on her. Nathan noticed that Haley seemed a little quiet after he put the ring on.

Is something wrong Haley. I know you like diamonds but I just wanted to do something special, something that would include all of the family. Oh I love it Nathan and it is so pretty it is just… just.. soon will not include ALL of our family. Are you saying what I am think you saying Nathan asked? I am pregnant Nathan, we are pregnant replied Haley a little nervous. Although, both of them should not be shocked they had decided early on they wanted a big family so they never had used birth control. They had hoped to give Lydia a sister and when Briley Ann was born thought that might complete the family, however it seemed nature decided they needed to add to their family. What are you thinking Nathan, I know Briley Ann is not one let and we never really discussed having another one. Yes, we did replied Nathan we said we wanted a big family and we don't use birth control so this should not really be a surprise replied Nathan. He was secretly very happy. Oh I am so glad to hear you say that replied Haley. Are you ok with having another replied Nathan? Yes, I am very happy replied Haley!

The waitress arrived with their food and they started eating. I was thinking we could take the kids out for supper tonight and then come home and sthare the news with them said Haley. Nathan knew he was going to have to let Haley in on his third secret of the day. Nathan what do you think asked Haley. Can we do it later asked Nathan? Well, sure I guess Haley said. I was thinking tonight my beautiful wife could go home and put the dress on that she will find laying on her bed and I would take my beautiful wife out on a date. Nathan as much I was would love to do that we have five kids at home but I am guessing you have that covered?

Oh you are so smart repled Nathan . You are so sneaky replied Haley. Yes, that is where we probably got our family member growing inside of you. You are probably right replied Haley thinking back to the weekend six weeks ago when Nathan arranged for them to go out of town for the weekend to celebrate their 10th anniversary! So who did you bribe to get our kids this time asked Haley. Your mom was more than eager to keep her grandkids for the evening replied Nathan. So where are we going asked Haley? That my dear wife you have to wait and see replied Nathan. You know how much I hate surprises Haley said.

They finished their meal and hurried to school for Lydia's party. Lydia was so excited to see her parents come. After spending some time with Lydia's class it was soon time for school to be over. Since, they were going out for the evening Haley let Lydia and Jamie pick what they wanted for supper. They both decided on pizza. They went to local pizza restaurant picking up enough for the rest of the family.

They arrived home Lydia was very excited to show granny all of her Valentine Day cards she got at school, complete with the rose and stuffed animal Nathan had delivered to her. Jamie went and watched TV. Nathan and Haley went upstairs to get ready for tonight. Haley was anxious to see what he had picked out for her to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Haley and Nathan hurried upstairs. Nathan wanted to get ready so he could spend some time with the kids he had a special Valentine present for each of them. It always touched Haley at how important he made each holiday for not only her but for all the kids. Seeing what a great father he was made her fall in love with him all over again and truthfully made her wish they could have a dozen kids- who knew maybe they would.

Haley walked in and spotted the beautiful black sequin dress laying on the bed, it was ¾ sleeve and came to right above the knee. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist laying his hands on her stomach where their baby was growing. Haley brought her hands up and laid her hands on top of Nathan's. I don't know what I did to get so lucky but I am so blessed to have you dear husband replied Haley

I am the one who is lucky replied Nathan as he turned Haley around to face him both embraced in a hug. We had better hurry up replied Nathan we have plans tonight. I am guessing you are not going to let me in on those plans replied Haley. Not a chance replied Nathan you are just going to have to wait. Nathan told Haley that when he got ready he wanted to spend some time with the kids. So what did you get the kids asked Haley. Well, I got Briley a big stuff bear that is bigger than her, Jackson and Samuel toddler balls and some of those gummies they like so well. Of course I had Lydia's delivered to school but I did not want her to feel left out so she has a box of chocolate hearts and you know what I got Jamie. Yes, he is going to be so excited to go the Bobcat ballgame.

Do you mind waiting until I get ready to give them their gifts I want to see their expressions asked Haley

Of course replied Nathan I will watch a movie or something with them until you are ready.

Sounds good replied Haley.

Soon both Haley and Nathan were ready. All of the kids were thrilled with their gifts. Seeing Nathan with the kids just melted Haley's heart. She put her hand over her stomach and could not wait until the newest member was here. She loved having babies in the house.

After Haley and Nathan had spent some time with the kids, they kissed them goodnight, reminding them to be good for granny and were on their way.

So, when are you going to tell me where we are going asked Haley

I thought we would go to the Hilton where we spent our Wedding night replied Nathan. I have arranged for a meal at the rooftop restaurant, same table we sat and enjoy the view of the city replied Nathan.

Oh Nathan that is so amazing and romantic replied Haley . She reached over and grabbed Nathan's hand as they drove down the road. As the drove their went down memory lane and shared memories of their 1st date, engagement and their 10 years of married life at Haley's suggestion.

Soon they arrived at The Hilton, Haley was shocked the table in front of the window was displayed exactly as it was on their wedding night. The waitress arrived much to the couple's surprise was the same waitress they had 10 years ago. How did you manage that Haley asked after she took their drink orders. Actually, I had nothing to do with that replied Nathan. While they waited in reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

What is this asked Haley you have already given my beautiful ring.

Just open it replied Nathan

Haley opened the box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace

It is beautiful replied Haley as she started to cry

I did not expect crying replied Nathan

It is just you are so good to me, better than I deserve I love you so much

I love you replied Nathan

Soon their food came- and they enjoyed a nice meal while looking out at the beautiful city.

Tonight has been so nice Haley said – I love our kids but it so nice to be able to enjoy a meal without fighting and arguing.

The waitress came back she said I hate to ask this but you all look so familiar.

Yes, replied Haley we ate here on our wedding night 10 years ago.

Oh My replied the waitress how awesome is that.

Yes, it is replied Haley my sweet husband arranged this night out and you being our waitress made in all that much special.

Nathan and Haley showed the waitress a recent family picture and Haley told her they would soon be welcoming number 6.

After paying Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and took her outside where a horse and carriage was waiting.

Oh My Nathan what is this asked Haley

I thought we would take a horse and carriage ride around town just like we did 10 years ago replied Nathan,

He helped her up and they covered up in a blanket and Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and she snuggled into his chest. The two enjoyed the ride and the peace and quiet.

Soon they were back at The Hilton

I hate for this night to end said Haley

I am so glad to hear you say that replied Nathan because I arranged for us to spend the night in the honeymoon suite that we did 10 years ago

But what about the kids and I did not exactly bring anything to spend the night replied Haley

Your mom has the kids, Becca's mom is taking Jamie and Lydia to school in the morning and your mom packed you an overnight back replied Nathan

I see you have thought of everything replied Haley


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Nathan and Haley were settled in their honeymoon suite They were snuggled on the couch just enjoyed each other and the and quiet. Haley pulled a box out of her purse and gave it to Nathan. What is this asked Nathan. It is just a little something to thank you for all your do and show you my love. You have been surprising me all day and I have not gave you my gift.

Nathan opened the box and it was a nice gold watch with diamonds on the face of the watch. It is nice replied Nathan.

Nathan said you know when I planned this night a few months back I was hoping that we could work on expanding our family but you have already gave me the best news ever.

I am so glad you are happy about us having another- you are such a great father replied Haley.

Nathan put his hands on Haley's stomach and said I could not be happier and if I have anything to say about it will not be the last one replied Nathan.

So do you have a number in mind asked Haley

Oh 12 sounds good to me replied Nathan

Does it now replied Haley

Haley looked at Nathan and she could not help the tears that were coming from her eyes. You know Nathan I have always wanted a big family and a wonderful husband. I am so lucky to have you.

So what do you think it will be asked Nathan

I am kinda thinking a girl replied Haley

A girl that looks just like you replied Nathan.

The couple soon went to bed and enjoyed being wrapped up in each other's embrace without having to worry about kids coming into the room.

A few weeks later:

Haley and Nathan were getting ready to go her next appointment. They had decided to take all of the kids today. The nurse entered the room and started the ultrasound, with a puzzled look on her face. Is something wrong asked a nervous Haley and Nathan. No, nothing is wrong just what would you say about expanding your family three times. Do what asked Haley? Yes, you and Nathan are expecting triplets.

After they got home Haley and Nathan were in bed thinking about the news they had received that day. Looks like we are closer to our dozen than we thought Haley said.

I am anxious for our next appointment when we find out what we are having replied Nathan.

About that a nervous Haley said- What would you think about not, finding out and us being surpised . I was thinking we have baby girl and baby boy stuff so it would be nice to be surprised.

If that is what you what I think it is great replied Nathan. I think you are right it will be nice to be surprised!


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months went by fast for Haley and Nathan. She was a little worried when she first heard she was expecting triplets. She had always experienced good pregnancies with no complications, however she was afraid this one would be hard. Jamie and Lydia were thrilled when they found out about their newest siblings. They were excited to find out if they were going to be brothers or sisters. The family had taken a vacation in the early part of the summer because they knew life would get very busy when the triplets were born. So in June they had all spend 2 weeks at the beach. Before Haley knew it is was time for school to start. Jamie was dreading school starting but Lydia was excited. Haley's mother was coming over to keep the twins and Briley Ann so both Haley and Nathan could take Jamie and Lydia was the 1st day.

Haley woke up early that morning and was in some pain, she had woke up in the night and felt her contractions start. She had went to the doctor Friday and was told it could be anytime. She had hoped then she could take the Jamie and Lydia for the 1st day of school. Nathan came in the bedroom and noticed she was a little slow about getting dressed. Are you ok Haley asked Nathan. Yes, it is just hard to get dressed when you as huge as a house Haley replied taking a gasp as another pain came. Are you sure asked Nathan yes replied Haley you know how I get when it is close. Yes, I can't believe nine months has passed and we are soon going to have not one but three little ones. I know replied Haley taking a deep breath. If you don't mind go check on Jamie and I help Lydia with her dress and hair. Nathan had taken her on a daddy and daughter date and bought her a new dress for her 1st day of school. Haley went down the hall to help Lydia and secretly hope they could get the kids off to school before she had to go to the hospital because she could tell the contractions were getting some closer.

After breakfast, which thankfully Nathan and Haley's mother prepared while Haley was helping Lydia get dressed they were out the door. Haley and Nathan could not believe this was Jamie's last year of elementary school. Lydia was very nervous about 1st grade. Haley took several deep breaths and gasps on the drive to school all which caught Nathan's attention. He knew something was not right but did not want to alarm the kids. When they parked Jamie and Lydia both got out of the car. Nathan took this opportunity to again ask Haley if she was alright. Haley admitted that she was having some contractions but wanted to see the kids off to school.

Since Jamie was in the big hallway and did not really want to be seen with his parents Nathan and Haley took him to his room 1st, wished him a good day and took 1st day of school pictures. Next, they took Lydia to her room. Haley was hoping she did not cry because she could tell she needed to get the hospital soon. They went to Lydia's room, found her desk and Haley helped her unpack her stuff, they made 1st day of school pictures. Becca soon came in and Lydia was excited to see her and their desks were beside each other. Haley took this as her time to leave because the contractions were coming fast.

When they made it back to the car she told Nathan to take her to the hospital. He called home to let Haley's mother know what was happening. Soon they were checked in and the doctor came in. He checked Haley and told her it was time to deliver. He was surprised that she had been to school that morning. Shortly after Haley delivered 2 boys and a girl. They were all healthy. They had each picked out 2 boy names and 2 girl names and agreed but had kept the names a secret. Nathan told Haley I know the boys will be Dylan and Ryan. Which name are we going to use for the girl asked Nathan I was thinking what if kind of combined the 2 asked Haley and name her Marah asked Haley? Marah Scott I love that replied Nathan.

That evening Haley's mother brought Jamie and Lydia to meet their newest siblings. Haley and Nathan could not wait to get home and have the family together.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley woke up and reached for Nathan and noticed the bed was empty. She got up and went across the hall to the nursery. She stopped at the door when she heard Nathan talking to the triplets. It just melted Haley's heart see Nathan with the babies. He was so tender and caring with them and always made sure to take his turn getting up in the night with them. He was such a good father and wanted to make sure all the kids knew he loved and cared for them. After a few minutes Haley walked in and put her arm around Nathan and laid her head on his shoulder. I did not hear them crying Haley said. They did not I had to get up and just could not resist coming in and checking on them. Marah was awake and I thought I would talk to her. At three months old she already was a daddy's girl just like Lydia. Oh I see replied Haley you are spoiling her Haley laughed reaching up to kiss him as they walked back to their bedroom. Oh maybe just a little replied Nathan are you jealous he asked? Of course not replied Haley I love watching you with our kids, you are such a good father. I am glad you think so replied Nathan I think it is time we try for our next one if we are going to have our 12 kids. Nathan Scott replied Haley you can't be serious replied Haley. We have 5 kids in this house under 4! So, said Nathan one more will not hurt! I thought you was on board with the 12 kids he said. Well, I am I guess but I just think we need to wait a little longer. I did not really think you would be ready so soon. I had not really gave it any thought replied Nathan until I came in here with Marah. I just thought how good it would be for her to have a sister close in her age. Ryan and Dylan will have each other and I don't want her to feel left out. She has Briley who is just 2 years old replied Haley although she could tell she was probably go to cave in- she always did when Nathan looked at her that way. I know replied Nathan but that is 2 years- if we got pregnant right away it would only be a year. How do you know it would be a girl Haley asked we have a pretty good record for boys. I just have a feeling Nathan said. So, what do you say Nathan asked hopeful- for Marah? You sure know how to win me over replied Haley- So asked Nathan. I guess it would not hurt to see what happens Haley replied joining Nathan in bed. I like how you think replied Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve, the past few weeks had been busy preparing for Christmas, attending Jamie and Lydia's Christmas plays and programs at school. They both had parties the last day of school before Christmas break which Haley and Nathan attended. It had been a busy but fun few weeks. Haley had taken Jamie and Lydia and the twins shopping to pick out Nathan's gift and he had taken them to pick out Haley's gift a tradition they had started when Jamie was little. This was the Samuel and Jackson's 1st year going and they had so much fun. Haley and Lydia had baked cookies and delivered to the neighbors. This was a new tradition for the 2 and one she hoped would continue.

Haley woke up and started to get up and was hit with a wave of nausea. This had been happening just about every day this week. She thought it was the stress of Christmas and trying to get everything done in time for Christmas. In, addition to the kids activities they had agreed to host the Scott family Christmas tonight and they always had Haley's big family on Christmas morning. She hurried to the bathroom waking Nathan up. Are you ok he asked? Yes, replied Haley not wanting to worry Nathan.

Nathan went on down and started breakfast and soon all the kids were up running around the house. Haley went across the hall to the nursery thankful the triplets were still sleeping. She went down and helped Nathan get the older kids finished with breakfast- he was taking them to a movie today so Haley could finish preparing for tonight. She helped me get them dressed and they were soon out. Haley got the triplets fed and changed and got them settled with toys. She made several more trips to the bathroom. She know thought that Nathan was going to get his Christmas wish.

The day went by fast. Haley was thankful that after awhile she did not have to make any more trips to the bathroom, the triplets were good and everything was coming together for the Scott family Christmas tonight.

By the time Nathan returned with the kids, she was ready to get them dressed and ready. Nathan stayed with the triplets. When Haley had them dressed she put in a Christmas movie and Nathan helped her with the triplets.

Soon the Scott family starting arriving, they had a good night of exchanging gifts and food. When the last family member had left Nathan helped the younger kids change into their Christmas PJ's and they all went out and spread reindeer food for Santa. Jamie played along with them. They left cookies and a note for Santa. Haley and Nathan reminded them if they did not go to bed soon Santa might not come. After all the kids were in bed and asleep Haley and Nathan went to work putting all the gifts under tree.

After Jamie was born Haley and Nathan had started the tradition of exchanging their presents on Christmas Eve. Nathan went first he gave Haley a beautiful diamond bracelet. Nathan opened his present and noticed an envelope and was shocked she had given him season tickets to the bobcats home ballgames. There are 2 Nathan questioned? Well, of course you can take whoever you want but I was hoping you would take Jamie Haley said. I thought it was something you could do together. He is getting older and I just want him to have special time with you. I like the way you think Nathan said and I would love to take him- unless I can talk you into going to maybe a few of the games. I would love that Haley said handing him another box. Why do I get two asked Nathan opening it. When he opened it he noticed an unopened pregnancy test. I am sure you have noticed but I have not felt so good this week replied Haley. I thought something was up said Nathan. I thought at first it was Christmas stress, but then I got to thinking it very possible and likely that I could be pregnant since you have been on a mission for the last month Haley playfully pushing him. You know replied Haley. I got to thinking in all of our pregnancies we have never found out together. With Jamie you was playing NBA , Nathan remembering when Haley surprised him by showing up to the game and double surprising him with news he was going to be dad. With Lydia Haley had found out at a routine doctor's visit. The twins she surprised him with the news on his birthday. Briley Ann he had been gone on a rare out of town training and was surprised when he got back. The triplets had been a Valentine's Day surprise. I just thought that this pregnancy was your suggestion and it would be good to find out together. Taking the box and going into the bathroom. In a few minutes Haley returned and Nathan could tell she was nervous. Are you ok if we are pregnant Nathan asked. I guess I am little worried if we can handle 6 kids under 4 and what are people going to say. Well, I don't care what anyone says replied Nathan and I know we can handle 6 kids. We have great kids we will be just fine. Well are you ready Haley asked taking Nathan's hand. They walked into the bathroom. Ok close your eyes and count to 3 and we will open our eyes together. 1 2 3, they opened their eyes and hugged each other. Merry Christmas Nathan said Haley it looks like you got your Christmas wish. Yes we did replied Nathan. Don't say anything to we go to the doctor said Haley. If that is what you want said Nathan. They both went to bed Nathan laid his hands on Haley's stomach and could not believe another life was growing inside. Haley put her hands on top of his. I love you Nathan you make me so happy.

A week later Haley and Nathan went to her OB/GYN. The doctor came in and told the couple well I was not expecting you back so soon. Haley laid on the table. Congratulations you are 7 weeks pregnant replied the doctor. Haley made her next appointment and they left. They went across the street to the restaurant. While waiting for their food you know I just thought of something Haley said. Since I am 7 weeks pregnant I had to already be pregnant the night you started your mission to give Marah a sister. So if this is a boy I am off the hook Nathan questioned? When are we going to tell the kids he asked? We need to soon I could tell this morning that I am already beginning to get a bump Haley said. The doctor had told them that she would probably show faster since it had not been long since was last pregnant. What about if we go to a cabin this weekend and have a mini vacation and tell them asked Nathan. Sounds perfect replied Haley.


End file.
